1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine for enabling a player and an opponent to play a match by way of laying their cards on a game screen, a method of controlling the operation of the game machine, and a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon an operation control program for controlling the game machine.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-194015, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been in vogue a game in which a player and an opponent play a match by way of laying their cards in a predetermined area on a display section of a game machine by way of actuating operation buttons. In a game machine of this type, card information items concerning cards recorded in an external recording medium, such as a cassette, are read, and the thus-read card information items are loaded in a predetermined area of RAM (i.e., Random Access Memory) provided in the game machine.
A game is played as follows. Specifically, certain card information items which have been selected from among the thus-loaded card information items by way of selection operation or in accordance with predetermined procedures are further loaded in a certain area on the RAM. The card information items loaded into the certain area can be laid down in a predetermined area of the game display section. The player and the opponent play a match by way of laying down their cards, thus having a showdown. In other words, the player and the opponent play a match by way of loading, in the certain area, card information items pertaining to cards to be laid down.
A method of controlling operation of the game machine of the above type enables players to play a match through use of all card information items recorded in an external recording medium, such as a cassette. Undeniably, a person who has become acclimated to a game of this type to a certain degree finds the game monotonous, and there has been desire for an improvement attractiveness of a game through any contrivance.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above-described drawbacks of the game machine of the related art. Thus, the present invention is aimed at providing a game machine which avoids the monotony of a game of the type. Further, the present invention is aimed at providing a method of controlling the operation of the game machine, and a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon an operation control program for controlling the game machine.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine which enables a player and an opponent to play a match by laying their cards on a game screen. The game machine comprises:
a first reading device which loads, into a first memory area, card information items pertaining to a plurality of cards recorded in an external computer readable medium; and
a second reading device which loads, into a second memory area which stores card information items capable of being laid on the game screen, only at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed from among the card information items loaded into the first memory area.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, only the card information item/items, for which loading is allowed from among the card information items recorded in the external computer readable medium, is/are loaded into the second memory area. The thus-loaded card information item(s) can be used for a game. A player can play a game with restrictions imposed on the number of available card information item(s) as compared with the case of a game according to the related art. Correspondingly, the player can enjoy playing a game without feeling monotony.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, preferably, information concerning the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed is recorded in the external computer readable medium. As a result thereof, setting of the information becomes easy.
Further, according to a third aspect of the present invention, preferably, the information concerning the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed varies among a plurality of external computer readable mediums. In connection with each of a plurality of external storage mediums, a player can play a game with use of different available card information item(s). Thus, the player can enjoy playing a game without feeling monotony.
Further, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the information concerning the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed is set in a plurality of patterns in connection with the plurality of cards within the external computer readable medium, wherein the second reading device includes a reading section which loads, into a second memory area which stores card information items capable of being laid on the game screen, only the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed from among the card information items loaded into the first memory area, with reference to a pattern selected in accordance with a predetermined rule. Hence, even when a certain single external computer readable medium is used, the player can play a game with different card information item(s) being available according to a selected pattern. Accordingly, the player can enjoy a game while feeling considerable relief from monotony.
Further, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the predetermined rule is to select a different pattern every time final winning of a game is achieved. Accordingly, the player can play a game with different available card information item(s) every time the number of final winnings increases.
Further, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the pattern employed when a different pattern is selected is set such that the number of at least one of card information items for which loading is allowed increases sequentially. Accordingly, the player can become enthusiastic about a game such that the number of final winnings is increased.
Further, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, preferably, the game machine further comprises a selection pattern output device which outputs a pattern selected from among the plurality of patterns. Accordingly, a selected pattern can be easily ascertained.
Furthermore, to achieve the above object, according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling operation of a game machine which enables a player and an opponent to play a match by laying their cards on a game screen. In the method, card information items pertaining to a plurality of cards recorded in an external computer readable medium is first loaded into a first memory area. Then, only at least one of the card information items, for which loading is allowed, from among the card information items loaded into the first memory area, is loaded into a second memory area which stores card information items capable of being laid on the game screen.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, only the card information item/items for which loading is allowed from among the card information items recorded in the external computer readable medium is/are loaded into the second memory area. Therefore, the thus-loaded card information item(s) can be used for a game. Accordingly, a player can play a game with restrictions imposed on the number of available card information item(s) as compared with the case of a game according to the related art. Correspondingly, the player can enjoy playing a game without feeling monotony.
Further, according to a ninth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the method of the eighth aspect further comprises the steps as follows. Information concerning the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed is set in a plurality of patterns in connection with the plurality of cards. With reference to a pattern selected in accordance with a predetermined rule, only the at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed from among the card information items loaded into the first memory area is loaded into a second memory area which stores card information items capable of being laid on the game screen.
Hence, even when a certain single external computer readable medium is used, the player can play a game with different card information item(s) being available, according to a selected pattern. Accordingly, the player can enjoy a game with considerable relief from monotony.
Moreover, to achieve the above object, according to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded thereon an operation control program for controlling operation of a game machine which enables a player and an opponent to play a match by laying their cards on a game screen. The operation control program comprises:
a first processing routine for loading, into a first memory area, card information items pertaining to a plurality of cards recorded in an external computer readable medium; and
a second processing routine for loading, into a second memory area which stores card information items capable of being laid on the game screen, only at least one of the card information items for which loading is allowed, from among the card information items loaded into the first memory area.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, only the card information item/items, for which loading is allowed from among the card information items recorded in the external computer readable medium, is/are loaded into the second memory area. Therefore, the thus-loaded card information item(s) can be used for a game. Accordingly, a player can play a game with restrictions imposed on the number of available card information item(s) as compared with the case of a game according to the related art. Correspondingly, the player can enjoy playing a game without feeling monotony.
It should be noted that the aforementioned computer readable medium may include a recording medium which enables recording and reading of digital contents More specifically, such the computer readable medium includes, for example, a semiconductor recording medium such as a ROM (i.e., Read Only Memory), a semiconductor IC (i.e., Integrated Circuit), etc., an optical recording medium such as a DVD-ROM (i.e., Digital Versatile Disk-Read Only Memory), a CD-ROM (i.e., Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), etc., a magnetic recording medium such as a flexible disk etc., and a magneto-optical medium such as an MO (i.e., Magneto Optical Disk) etc.